heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Savage Opress
Savage Opress is a major antagonist in the Star Wars: The Clone Wars TV series. He was Darth Maul's long-lost brother and apprentice born on the planet Dathomir. He is a Dathomiran Zabrak Nightbrother who became a Sith Acolyte along with his brother Maul. Originally a tribal leader on Dathomir, he was picked by Asajj Ventress and the Nightsisters to assist in Ventress' goal of killing Count Dooku but, Savage had went rogue and instead traveled with his brother Maul all across the galaxy to get revenge on the Jedi and Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was voiced by Clancy Brown, who also voiced Mr. Krabs in SpongBob SquarePants, and Lex Luthor in Superman: The Animated Series. History Immersion in the Dark Side Savage Opress was from the tribal men of Dathomir, the Nightbrothers, who were subservient to the Nightsisters. He was an unpredictable warrior and a formidable opponent because of his reckless, impulsive nature and sheer brute force. Personally selected by Asajj Ventress in a grueling process that pitted nine of the mightiest warriors against each other to see who would survive three challenges and would help her in her plot of revenge against her former master, Count Dooku. Savage and his brother, Feral, survived the tests, and Savage was deemed worthy. Opress was brought to Mother Talzin, who served as the leader and shaman of the coven of witches. After examining Opress and sensing the hate and power coursing through his veins, Talzin put him into an enchanted sleep and had him brought to the altar known as the Font. In an ancient ceremony heavily rooted in the dark side, Talzin and a full coven of her spellcasters bound together, channeling spirit ichor and the rawest hatred to make Opress an avatar of primal anger for Ventress's plot for vengeance. Subjected to the dark magicks of the Fanged God, Opress was granted greater height and size, a full crown of vestigial horns, and fearsome power: he gained even more brutality, an unmatched ferocity, and heightened physical potential and Force abilities. In addition, the Nightsisters placed him under their control so that Ventress could dictate his actions via a spell of loyalty. Talzin, being an expert shaman of Nightsister magic, secretly ensured that he would remain loyal only to her. As darkness enters his mind, he gives his life over to the Sisters. Their sorcery changes him in size, strength, and ferocity as he abandons his loyalty to his clan, loses all traces of compassion, and gains Force powers. Training under Dooku Bigger and stronger than before, he killed Feral, his own brother, as part of his final test, and later became Count Dooku's apprentice. But in reality, Opress was only pretending to serve him, as he still assists Asajj. He proved himself to be a worthy warrior by killing clones and two Jedi on Devaron. Later on, Dooku trained Savage in the ways of the dark side, making his connection with his hatred stronger. With Savage's first stages of his training completed, Dooku sends him to Toydaria to bring King Katuunko alive, and to kill all who would intefere, Jedi included. The trainee arrived on Toydaria in Dooku's solar sailer, and murdered the Toydarian guards who got in his way. After rendering the Toydarian King unconscious, he turned to leave, but Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi entered the throne room and fought the mutated Zabrak. As Katuunko woke up and tried to escape, Savage force choked him and crushed the King's throat, killing him. Opress managed to get away from the two Jedi with the dead king in his hands, destroyed their Jedi shuttle with the Force, and returned to his master with Katuunko's dead body. However, the Count was infuriated with Opress for killing Katuunko, since dead Toydarian King was useless to him. The Count tortured his Sith apprentice with Lightning, but Asajj enters the scene, making Dooku give Savage an opportunity to make amends for his grave mistake: by killing Asajj. But Ventress reminded Savage of his true loyalties, and he sided with Ventress to kill Dooku. Savage and Asajj fought the Count with all their might, but as Savage kept on getting struck by Dooku's lightning attacks, Ventress rebuked him as she fought Dooku. Angered at his skills being rejected by both of his "masters", Savage betrayed both Tyranus and Ventress by force choking them into a brief submission, broken when the two fled through escape hatches in the floor to persist in their battle elsewhere. Abruptly Savage was now confronted by Anakin and Obi-Wan once more, as the two had managed to follow him to the dreadnought. However, Tyranus, after defeating Ventress and forcing her retreat, commanded his battle droids to kill Savage Opress, deeming him a "traitor." However, Opress barely managed to escape the two Jedi and Dooku's battle droids, making his way to Dathomir in Dooku's stolen solar sailer. After Opress's attempt to kill Tyranus, he headed back to Mother Talzin wounded and exhausted, claiming that Ventress had betrayed him. Needing a new teacher, Mother Talzin claimed that Savage had a surviving brother, Darth Maul, in the Outer Rim who was capable of training Savage. Mother Talzin gave Opress an artifact before he left, allowing him to search for his brother, whom Talzin claimed was somewhere in the Outer Rim. Joining with Darth Maul In the fourth season, Savage Opress eventually found Darth Maul striving to survive by any means on the junk planet Lotho Minor in the Outer Rim. Savage's presence causes Maul to remember his downfall and resolves to have his revenge. Returning to Dathomir in the aftermath of the Nightsisters' slaughter by Tyranus's forces, Savage takes Maul to have his sanity restored by Talzin's magic. Savage then helped Maul extract revenge on Kenobi by luring him into a trap by attacking a small village on outer rim planet Iridonia, knowing that the Jedi will come to assist. However, Ventress's unexpected appearance to collect a high bounty placed on Savage thwarts Maul's plan. Ventress and Kenobi duel Savage and Maul in the cargo bay of Savage's stolen ship but soon realize that they are outmatched and are forced to flee via the cockpit escape vessel. Beginning Their Own Plot Savage Opress and Darth Maul continue to appear in the fifth season. Savage is clarified by Maul that they're master and apprentice and they will kill anyone standing in their way as they attempt to set up their own criminal underworld. Needing followers, the Sith Lord brothers travel to Florrum where they manage to convince Weequay pirate Jiro and his crew to join him and in turn betray their leader Hondo Ohnaka. While Maul duels Kenobi, Savage fights Adi Gallia and eventually kills the female Jedi Master. After Savage's arm is sliced off by Kenobi, their ship gets damaged and the brothers escape in an escape pod. Savage and Maul are later found by the Death Watch Mandalorians led by Pre Vizsla. After Vizsla gives Savage a new arm, the Sith Lord brothers see this as an opportunity to get revenge on Kenobi. When Maul offers Vizsla the chance to reclaim Mandalore by creating the criminal syndicate Shadow Collective, one of the unsavory methods to recruit the Black Sun with Savage kill off its previous chain of command. After Maul challenges Vizsla to a duel and eventually killed him with the Death Watch leader's own darksaber and then kills Satine Kryze, Savage watches this all impressed. Later Darth Sidious arrived and fights the two Zabraks brothers in a lightsaber duel, promptly killing Savage in the duel. When Maul immediately rushes to his brother's side, Savage's dying breath states he was not worthy of being his apprentice and never was. Category:Males Category:Star Wars characters Category:Star Wars: The Clone Wars characters Category:Main antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Animated characters Category:TV show characters